hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish Trouble
Spanish Trouble is the Twentieth-first episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix was about go into his second solo mission in his life. He's in Spain, as he eats his food, Tex tells him that something bad is happening, as Oracle contact him about a government attack in Spain, as other work outside the country, as it turned out to be Hopkins, who got better with his suit, is after singers like Sabino and Valentina. as these guy win Euro-vision every year. As Hendrix willing to deal with them first. John commands him to take down Hopkins and protect the Spanish duo. Derrick tells Mario about Providence data, as Mario knows his job of finding his enemies. Doctor Hawkins drop her papers, Mario talking about another attack, which could relate to Hendrix. Bill asking Mario about the Spanish government being scared, as it attack in Zaragoza is caused by Hopkins. Hendrix goes to the hotel to find Sabino and Valentina. As the hotel guest let him in, as Norris contact him about the data server, as Hendrix tells Norris, not to mess his room. Hendrix finds Sabino and Valentina, after checking every room. Sabino and Valentina doesn't know who Hendrix is, as Hendrix tells him about the uniform, Sabino knows Hendrix as he recognized his hair. Hendrix protects Sabino and Valentina, in the car, as Hendrix files to guide them all the way. Oracle knows this is Hendrix's proper mission for a solo type. Hendrix gets both of them to stage, as Hendrix became a guard, so he can look for Hopkins. Hendrix makes a speech about his fighting days, as Valentina finds it interesting. Sabino and Valentina sing in stage, as Tex warns Hendrix about Providence Accord, as Hopkins files as he files cannons at Hendrix. As Hopkins prepares to get his revenge on Hendrix, as Hendrix does is best to protect Sabino and Valentina, as they run, while Hendrix battle Hopkins. As they both battle, as they fend off each other attacks, as Hendrix snap out of lasers and defeated him with beat-downs and got stronger since then, as Hopkins was sent away, as he captured by guards, as Sabino and Valentina praises Hendrix of his skills, as Hendrix is done, after Sabino and Valentina sing their song. As Tex tells Hendrix about Klaus and Lane location, as he head back to Defected Group HQ. Doctor Hawkins and Mario finds Hopkins, as Hopkins doesn't know where he went, as Providence Agents bring back to his cell, as Doctor Hawkins will deal with something other than Hendrix, as she finds about Quinn's information about her hideout, as Doctor Hawkins knows it will be a long battle, ahead. Episode Moments * Hendrix success by protecting Sabino and Valentina * Hopkins was defeated by Hendrix and was brought back to custody by Providence Agents * Hendrix first solo mission, and it became a success * Tex and his team finds Klaus and Lane location Character * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Sabino * Valentina * Tex Tucker (Voice Only) * John Lanford (Voice Only) * Norris Hector (Voice Only) * Mario Thompson * Bill Chase * Derrick Hawkins * Spanish Guards Villains * Hopkins Link Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix first solo mission * Hopkins was a threat once again, when he battles Hendrix, but defeated * Tex, Norris and John voice is heard, but Cobalt didn't appear or his voice at all * Sabino (Voiced by De Gea) And Valentina (Voiced by Edurne) See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason